Fairly Heroic Chronicles: New Age
by Dragonka
Summary: Timothy Turner has been enrolled in a school for... "Gifted Children" However, he has no powers of his own. How will he survive a HS filled with super powered teens all will fighting against his destiny? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadiquet, but that we are powerful beyond measure..."

Tim sat on the edge of his king-sized bed in his large room. Staring back at his was an old black and white photo of his parents, two of the greatest heroes that ever lived. His eyes that just hours ago drove fear into the hearts of an underground drugs cartel now fought back tears from his heartache. _All that power, and they still couldn't stop the Darkness._ He threw the picture across the room and cleared up his eyes. That was one item he would make a note to not bring with him to Hero School.

There was a knock on his large oak door. "Hey, son. Are you okay?"

Tim cringed internally every time Mark Darkens called him 'son.' Sure he had been adopted by Darkens, also known as the hero DarkMark, but he never felt as if he belonged to Mark's family. After all, his secret identity was Timothy Drake Turner, no where in his name was the name 'Mark ' even located. All the same, he was glad he was no longer wandering the globe. For the past three years he had had a stable home. "Except now I'm moving again." he muttered.

"Tim?"

"I'm fine!" Tim shouted back. "Just packing last items!"

"Okay, don't forget your suit."

Tim laughed. How could he forget his suit? It was the only item of clothing he wore the most, only being beaten by his underwear. He looked at himself in the mirror. He never considered himself human even though he had no powers. He considered himself Sparrow, not Timmy Turner. That was his mindset; the legend was real, the human is the mask.

He pulled his mask on over his head and smiled. His suit had come along way since he had settled in Dimmsdale. It had gone from tights with very limited protection save a cup to a wickedly tricked out survival suit that even military super-soldiers would envy. The entire suit was tear-proof, fire-proof to an extent, bullet-proof except for sinper rounds or straight shots from within ten feet.

His mask had changed from a domino mask to a full out cowl that covered his entire head. The cowl protected his head from everything from blunt objects to small fire arms. The cowl also sported a police scanner, a radio, and a long-range listening device, to name a few tools. The cowl even stopped boredom. He couldn't count teh numerous times he would listen to sports on his radio on slow nights.

The cape was now comepletly tear and fire proof. It was hard for him to find a bullet-proof fabric, but he would never quit looking.

His suit was never finished, but his stay at Mark Manor was. He stepped out of his room in full Sparrow garb and, back pack of clothes in hand, headed for the bus to take him to the place he would be spending the next five years of his life.

* * *

><p>"So... What is your name?" The kid was dressed in a standard black costume. It was made of tear and fire-proof rubber-like material called Rubbdex with a large white tooth emblazoned on the chest.<p>

Sparrow grunted.

"I see, not the talkative kind. Well, my name is Tooth Titan!"

"..."

"Maybe Matter Muncher Lad rings a bell?" the young hero asked hopefully.

"..."

"Okay, um..." Tooth Titan tuned to the seat behind him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Please do not interrupt my meditation," came the response.

Sparrow, interested in the fact a teen was meditating, retrieved a mini camera from his belt and peeked it around the seat to see behind him without being obvious.

There were two people sitting, one was an African-American with a very large head. He was obviously the one meditating; his legs were crossed Indian-style. Next to him was a girl in an All-American leotard. He saw her and a feeling swept over his body like he had never felt before.

"Hey, jerk-wad," It was the girl. "Don't you know another way to meditate without jabbing your knee into my rib cage?"

"You're a near-invulnerable hero, I'm certain you have been in more compromising positions, Wonder Gal."

"That's what she said!" Tooth Titan blurted out.

All three pairs of eyes turned to the source of the immature response. "What, can't you prudes take a joke?"

Sparrow held his head. _Must. Resist. Urge. To snap. His spinal Column...  
><em>

Wonder Gal just shook her head and turned back to fighting with the meditator about his position. "A.J.-"

"My name is Prof. A.J." The African-American corrected.

"Alright, _Professor, _how about you save your freak show medidation for when you get your dorm room?"

"I have a better idea." Prof. A.J. replied, "Switch seats with someone who doesn't mind being graced by my presence."

"Fine." Wonder Gal shakily stood from her seat and pointed to Tooth Titan, "You, jabber-mouth. Up."

"No way! I was here first!" The super teen protested.

Wonder Gal sighed and, with one arm, hoisted the talkative hero from his seat. "I suppose you didn't hear me correctly." SHe said with venom lacing her voice, "Let me reiterate what I said; up!"

"Oh, ah yes. That was much clearer." Tooth Titan scrambled from her grasp and was in his new seat faster than lightning.

Wonder Gal breathed a sigh of relief as she sat by Sparrow. "So... what is your name?"

Sparrow sighed then said his name.

"Oh, I've heard of you!" Wonder Gal's eyes turned to amazement. "You're that powerless hero-kid that pretends to be all but invulnerable!"

Sparrow wasn't sure how to take that, "Uh, thanks?"

"You have no idea how many newpaper clippings I have that tell of your escapes." As soon as the words were out, Wonder Gal slapped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry," she whispered. "I hope that doesn't qualify as stalker status."

Sparrow shrugged. "I've had worse." His mind wandered back to the week he had been captured by his biggest fan. Literally. He was held prisoner by a giant immortal witch doctor that wished to try and observe him in a controled environment.

"Well, my name is-"

"Wonder Gal, I know."

"How'd you know?" She asked. "You stalk me, too?"

Sparrow shook his head. "The Professor A.J. said it earlier. Not that he needed to. The Costume is a dead give away. You're pretty famous."

"And I'm not?" Tooth Titan asked from behind.

Wonder Gal moved her head from side to side as if she was listening to music. "No, no." She said after a moment. "You are famous. Biggest mouth ever."

"Aren't you in the Guinness Book of World Records for that?" Prof. A.J. asked.

"NO!" Tooth Titan adamantly replied, then quietly, "It is biggest appitite."

"Ah."

"Shut up, all of you." Sparrow tried not to cry. _I'm going to be spending the next four years living with these teens. Good grief! _"Can't his bus go any faster?" he called to the driver.

The driver, a popular hero named Catman, turned to them and shook his head. "Of course not. We are going a Cat-safe 35 miles per hour. That is so we won't crash into anything."

"But we are flying 2200 miles in the air above the city." Sparrow pointed out.

Cat-Man was silent for a second then replied with an automated answer, "Please do not talk to the driver while the bus is in motion."

"Of course."

A/N: Yes, this is the first chapter from Onar's version. He gave me permission to use it because I will be returning to write the first part of FHC.


	2. Chapter 2

"A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down..."

"Welcome, students!" The Crimson Chin looked at the few kids before him; the incoming freshman class. "You have all been granted acceptance to this fine institution of JUSTICE!"

Sparrow cringed. There were a lot of things he didn't miss about working with the Crimson Chin as 'Cleft,' but the two that topped the list were his butt-shaped utility cleft and the Chin's terrible play-on-words.

"But of course, just because you are entered into the school doesn't mean that you are ready for the school." Catman spoke up, "to be entered into this school, you must pass two tests. One mental."

A.J. smirked.

"...One physical."

A.J.'s smirk fell, "Oh, we are already superpowered, why would we need to pass these tests?"

The Chin guffawed, "Because, young hero, you have your powers, but they are raw and untested. Can you handle yourself in stressful situations? Are you able to think on your feet? Can you even hold your own against a fellow classmate?"

Sparrow held out his hands as if to stop traffic, "Wait, wait, wait... we will have to fight each other?"

Another chintastic guffaw, "Oh no, child! You will just spar in a training room!"

"Oh, boy! When do we start?" Tooth Titan asked with anticipation.

"Woah, slow down there, kiddo!" Catman opened two double doors and led the small group to an auditorium. It was also filled with young hopefuls. "These tests are important to whittle down the acceptance rate. The writing portion is first."

The small group looked at the various other kids in the auditorium and then at the orange-clad hero next to them.

"What? You didn't think you were the _only_ super powered group wanting to get in, did you?"

"Go find some seats." The Chin instructed as he moved to the front of the auditorium.

Sparrow took a seat in the back next to A.J. and Tooth Titan.

A.J. looked at him and chuckled, "Hoping to cheat off my test, eh?" He joked.

Sparrow smirked, "Well, you do have the biggest noggin in here."

"Do any of you guys know anyone in here... aside from us, of course?" Tooth Titan asked as eh looked around.

Sparrow looked at his left and right, "To be honest, we don't even know each other well. We just met on the bus, remember?" He pointed out.

Tooth Titan shrugged then took Sparrow's gloved hand in his and shook it vigorously, "I'm Tooth Titan, but my real name is Chester McBadbat. My father was the legendary hero 'Matter Muncher Man!'" Tooth Titan beamed with pride.

A.J. shook his head, "Rather more on the 'infamous' side than famous.'" He said.

Tooth Titan looked indignant, "Hey! That's my pops your defaming, uh?"

"Professor A.J." The dark skinned genius didn't bother shake hands with either hero. Sparrow didn't mind. "But you can call me 'Prof' or just 'A.J.'"

"Isn't that you civilian name, though?" Sparrow pointed out.

A.J. just shrugged, "If you knew what 'A.J.' stands for, then you will be happy to call me just 'A.J.'"

"Fair enough. My name is-"

Sparrow's introduction was cut short by a squeal. "Sparrow!" Two arms covered in a two-toned green jump suit wrapped around his neck. "You're here, too? Wow!" The girl's happy squeal was so loud, some nearby students even turned to see the commotion.

"Great" Sparrow didn't have to turn around to see who it was. He knew. "Tootie Strong!" He put on a false happy face. He was not surprised that she was here, but he was very disappointed. He knew she had powers also, like her sister the Baby Shredder Victoria "Vicky" Strong, but he didn't know what they were. As far as he was concerned, though, it was pester power.

A.J. suppressed a chuckle, "Tootie? What kind of a name is 'Tootie'?" He asked bluntly.

"It's my nickname!" She obviously didn't catch the hint. Then she turned back to Sparrow, "I came in on the other bus and didn't see you. I thought that because you didn't actually have powers, you wouldn't be here."

"Wait, what?" Tooth Titan and A.J. both looked at each other.

"You don't have powers?" A.J. asked in disbelief.

"That's so cool!" Tooth Titan exclaimed.

A.J. was about to respond, but before the matter could be pressed, the Crimson Chin's commanding voice filled the air, "Quiet down, students! It's nearing that time!."

Catman starteed handing out packets of paper to students, "I am here to hand out the written tests. Remember, these only test your ability to reason and think and is only half of the exam. The other half is actually doing what you say you can do." He handed out the papers as another hero, Music Master, handed out pencils. "Remember, be quick yet accurate." The heroes left and the students began the written tests.

Two hours later, Spearow finished his test first and stepped outside. He was soon joined by Wonder Gal. She looked at him. "How do you think you did?" She asked after a moment.

Sparrow shrugged, "Okay, I suppose." He leaned back on a railing, "It seemed kind of... easy. Felt wrong to me."

Wonder Gal nodded, "I know what you mean... Did you get, like, an entire column of 'B's for the sixth page?"

Sparrow nodded.

"Don't you hate that?" She exclaimed, "It's like the teachers know we will get paranoid over it so they put it in there!"

"Exactly. I checked that page at least five different times during the test, then looked at it two more times before I turned it in!" Sparrow sighed, starting to get the feeling of failure well up in his chest.

There was an awkward moment between the two teens. Finally Wonder Gal posed a question that had been on her mind since the bus ride, "You have no powers, right?"

Sparrow nodded.

"Well, how did you even get to be accepted here?"

It was a hurtful question, but Sparrow knew she was asking out of pure curiosity. "I used to be the Crimson Chin's sidekick..." He started

But his story would have to wait. Before he could say anything else, a girl Wonder Gal had been sitting in the auditorium with burst through the door.

"Oh my gawd!' she gasped as she immediately headed over to Wonder Gal. "That test was _so _hard!" Spearow rolled his eyes. This girl was only speaking for less than a minute and he was already annoyed with her. "Anyhow, so I was doing my nails this morning before school and-who's this?" she asked finally aware of Spearow's presence.

For a split second Wonder Gal seemed to blush, but then regained her composure. "He's just another hopeful for the school."

"Oh," The bird-clothed girl looked Spearow over. "And what is your power?" she asked.

Before he could give an answer, Wonder Gal bluntly answered. "He has none."

"Hey!"

"What?" Wonder Gal asked. Not a trace of the friendliness from earlier was in her voice. "It's true." She shrugged before going over to another wall to talk to her friend.

Spearow stood alone in silence watching the two girls walk away giggling and smiling. Wonder Gal looked back once before returning to her conversation.

Spearow sighed. He needed to remember his place; no one was his friend here. A. J. came out later with Tooth Titan. "Hey," Tooth Titan greeted. He gave a goofy smile revealing his super braces. "How was the test?"

Spearow shrugged nonchalantly. "It was okay, I guess. To me it was quite… easy."

A.J. sniffed. "It was easy to me, too. My advanced brain-power, of course, solved all of them easily and quickly." He crossed his hands and smiled in satisfaction.

"So why did Spearow, Hawk Gal, and Wonder Gal finish before you?" Tooth Titan asked.

"Oh, I doubt the two girls finished it."

"And me?" Spearow arched one eyebrow and crossed his arms, waiting for a response.

A.J. blushed, "Oh, um, well. Ah, look, Astral's out!" he blurted out without thinking.

The other two turned to the door and sure enough, Astral was walking out to talk to them.

"Hey, I was right!" he said with relief in his voice.

Tooth Titan turned to him. "Huh?"

"Nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

"The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting..."

Finally the last kid had finished the test. Catman came out to join the teens half an hour later. "Well, it seems that we have out class now."

"What?" exclaimed one kid, "But you said that there were two tests!"

"Yep!" Catman replied happily, "But the second test is for full-fledged students who passed the first test. Or did I forget to mention that?"

Various hopefuls groaned and Sparrow realized that many kids had just given up on the written test and hoped to make it up in the physical portion. "So who stays and who goes?" He demanded.

"Ah, yes." Catman raised his glasses to his eyes and began to run down the list of names of kids who had passed the test, Sparrow, Wonder Gal, A.J., Tooth Titan and all their other friends included.

As the failures were led away, sullen, the prospective students were pushed on the second portion of the entrance tests; sparring. "First up," Catman said, "Is Professor A. J. and Spearow."

The two friends entered the combat ring. It was a white floor with a small transparent dome covering. The dome was said to be impenetrable. "Simulation Program: Deserted Street." Catman said aloud. In seconds holograms and props appeared as the training dome began to look like a city block, complete with cars strewn about in no particular order.

"Cool!" A.J. exclaimed as he slowly turned 360 degrees to take in the full environment. Sparrow did so also, not for amusement but for reference and knowledge to his environment, the most important advantage a hero, or villain, could ever have.

"On my signal…GO!" Catman's hand shot in the air and pressed a button. As soon as the bell rang, A.J. and Sparrow were rushing each other.

A.J. fired two brainwaves at Sparrow, who expertly dodged them then threw a Spear-rang straight for his friend's chair in one motion. The device was blocked by a mind barrier. Sparrow looked up and A.J.'s smug face seconds before the barrier was launched toward Sparrow with deadly velocity. Sparrow ducked down underneath the barrier, rolled forward, then came up under A.J.'s chair and planted a small round device at the base, unnoticed by A.J.

"Wow," Hawk Gal breathed as she watched the two boys duke it out. "For a non-powered hero, he's pretty good."

Wonder Gal nodded with admiration. Astral just beamed with pride as her potential boyfriend matched A.J.'s powers with his wit and flexibility. "It's the chair," Astral finally stated. "It's not as mobile as a human."

"Why does he have the chair?" Wonder Gal mused. "He can walk, can't he?"

"I guess it's so his enemies will underestimate him."

"Well, it's not working to his advantage right now."

A.J., finally tired of his chair's limited movement, pressed a button on his armrest. The chair molded his body and became an exo-skeleton. Sparrow was caught off guard by this and looked at Catman. Catman looked up from his tea, with a dash of catnip in it, and shrugged his head.

"Anything goes." He said before slurping up more of the tea noisily.

Sparrow looked back at A.J. just in time for the exo-skeleton's mechanical hand to swat him across the field. Wonder Gal felt her heart speed up. She wanted to help him, even though she knew she shouldn't care about him. Hawk Gal looked at her friend's face.

"Are you okay?" she asked with care. "Your face is so sweaty! Your make-up will smear!"

Wonder Gal smiled as she wiped sweat from her forehead. "I'm fine. Besides, I don't wear make-up." She stated before looking back at the match.

Hawk Gal turned away. She placed a golden Tiara on her head and fumed. She had to wear make-up, but her friend didn't and she _still_ looked attractive? "Why can't I be her?" she fumed to herself.

"What did you say?" Wonder Gal looked back to her friend.

Hawk Gal removed the Tiara in a flash and smiled sweetly. "Nothing."

Sparrow dodged another barrage of rubber bullets then rolled out of the way of a buzz saw he could only hope was a fake.

"Running, Sparrow?" A.J. asked sweetly as he thrust the machine's outstretched hand in an effort to grab hold of the powerless hero's cape. He missed. _Man! _He thought as Sparrow threw another volley of his yellow shurikens, _This is harder than I thought!_

Sparrow ducked behind a conveniently placed box in the simulated environment. He was tired, but he knew that the chair was powered by A.J.'s brain power. A.J. was using powerful attacks and that must strain him, too. Sparrow snuck a peek over the box when A.J.'s back was turned and he saw that there was a large wood light pole on the other side of the street. If he could knock it down on A.J., the weight would immobilize him.

"Worth a shot!" he said enthusiastically. "And I've always got a back-up." He held a small trigger in his left hand then held it fast as he darted from his hiding place and deliberately kicked the back of A.J.'s robot. The exo-skeleton lurched forward but did not fall.

"Hey! Down here! Or is your head getting in the way?" Sparrow insulted A.J. until the bionic boy turned and rushed him.

"What's he doing?" Astral asked.

Tooth Titan shrugged. "Whatever it is, it seems to be working."

"Yeah," Wonder Gal interjected, "he wants a death wish!" As A.J.'s steps got closer to Sparrow, her heart pounded, until she saw a look in his eye. It was an eerie calm look, it was as if there was a giant secret that only he knew but everyone could see. She smiled confident in him and said, "Watch this." Pride swelled up in her chest.

Sparrow threw a Spear-rang but it's trajectory was, to A.J., way off course.

"You missed," He taunted. "by a country mile!" He moved in for the kill.

"Did I?" Sparrow asked casually as the oak pole toppled and pinned A.J. down. Sparrow could hear woops and excited yells from the spectators. He looked their way and smiled at them. Then his smile vanished. Black Bird was there and he was talking to Catman. Two things were wrong with that; Catman, even though he saw the defeat, didn't press the buzzer because of the conversation and the second thing was the fact that Black Bird only appeared at the school when something interesting was happening or was about to happen.

"You thought it would be that easy?" A.J.'s strained voice shifted his attention back to the fight. A.J. was getting up. The exo-skeleton, though dented and damaged, was strong enough to lift the pole up. The audience gasped and Catman mouthed an 'oops' to Sparrow.

Sparrow, though shocked, didn't show it. Instead he stood his ground as A.J. approached him. To the watchers, he seemed paralyzed by fear. The metallic fist raised high, Wonder Gal and Astral looked away, Tooth Titan gripped the railing tighter than he thought was possible. The blow never came. Sparrow thumbed the trigger that had been in his left hand the whole time and the robot whirred before shutting off and reverting to chair form then completely powered down.

"What?" A.J. stood, transfixed. "Ho-h-how?" he looked at Sparrow. His enemy held up the trigger.

"EMP generator."

"Wha-what?" A.J. tried to fumble together a coherent sentence.

Sparrow gave a sideways grin, "Electromagnetic-"

"I know what it means!" A.J. interrupted rudely.

Sparrow pointed to the small circle attached to the underside of the chair. "That disc released a very large amount of electricity, short-circuiting all your electronics."

A.J. was speechless. Had Sparrow just, forbid he say it, outsmarted him?

"You okay, man?" Wonder Gal asked A.J. But he just stared at the chip.

"Round one goes to Sparrow!" Catman held Sparrow's hand up in victory. "Next up, Wonder Gal and Astral. Please take your places." He turned to the control panel. "Simulation Program: Woodlands." The scenery shifted once more; cars and poles and buildings turned to bushes and trees. Pavement shifted into thick, lush grass.

Astral walked up to Wonder Gal once she was in the ring. "May the best woman win." She held her hand out for a handshake.

Before Wonder Gal could respond, Catman's voice rang. "Go!"

"I plan to." Wonder Gal immediately grabbed hold of Astral's outstretched hand and threw her easily over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Astral looked hurt as Wonder Gal rushed her, fists cocked and ready to strike. "Okay, if that's how it's gonna be, then bring it!" Astral fired energy at the strong girl. Wonder Gal barely dodged the beams. One more beam was fired and Wonder Gal held her wrist bracelets up and angled them just so. The beam hit her indestructible bracelets and bounced just how she planned; right into astral's unprepared chest.

Of course because the energy beam was from Astral, it didn't do any damage. It did knock her back a few feet, though. Wonder Gal rushed in for the attack. She threw two quick punches to Astral's midsection. Astral, however was ready for this attack and brought her hands in front of her stomach in the shape of an 'x'. Green energy glowed around her hands as Wonder Gal struck her.

"Ouch!" Wonder Gal recoiled her hand in pain and looked at Astral's hands. She felt as if she had struck a solid steel wall with reinforced lead, not flesh. Astral took the opportunity to swiftly streak her fists across Wonder Gal's face. In a streak of green Wonder Gal was across the stage. She crashed into a tree then slide down the trunk painfully.

She got up slowly and saw Astral standing, looking into the audience at Sparrow. Waving

"What's she doing?" Tooth Titan asked with urgency in his voice.

Sparrow shrugged.

Wonder Gal saw that Astral had her attention elsewhere, she punched the ground and a shockwave swept forward and knocked Astral off her feet.

Astral gasped as she hit the ground. Her shoulder was throbbing and there was a sticky feeling in her mouth. She rolled over just before a small boulder thudded next to her head. The rock disappeared and she realized it wasn't a real rock, but a simulated one. Even so, Astral bolted straight up and let loose a wild volley of her star-like bolts. Every shot missed, but it gained her enough time to recover from her fall and near 'death' experience.

"Oh, come on!" Wonder Gal scoffed as she threw a log at her opponent. "Was that shield the only strong attack you could do?" the log was ripped in two by Astral's hands, covered in the green light again. She rushed forward with lighting speed. The only thing Wonder Gal saw before she was kicked into the lake was a green blur. The next thing she felt was the coolness of the lake engulfing her.

Sparrow was impressed. "Who knew she was fast?" he asked.

A.J., now counting his defeat as luck, shrugged. "I guess with all the light-based powers she has, running faster than the speed of light had to be there somewhere."

Tooth Titan clapped his hands as Wonder Gal got out of the water and resumed the fight.

Sparrow walked over to Catman. "What did Black Bird want?" he asked.

Catman put his cup of catnip tea down. "He told me not to press the end button when you dropped the tree on Professor A.J. He wanted to see what your back-up plan was. The weird thing is that he said this before you did it." He looked away. "He's one strange cat." Catman said unaware of his choice of words.

_Not as weird as you, pal,_ Sparrow thought. He looked back to the girls' fight.

Wonder Gal had Astral entangled in her whip. She used all her might to swing and release Astral who hit the surface of the water. But Astral was up in seconds and began to run circles around Wonder Gal.

At first Wonder Gal was amused. "Running in circles? That's not too smart. How will that help-" As she spoke, her words began to quiver as her voice was reduced to a whisper. She groped her neck and sank to her knees.

Tooth Titan was confused and looked to A.J. for an explanation.

A.J. sighed. "The running in circles acts as a vacuum. The vacuum sucks air away and depletes the oxygen in the circle."

Tooth Titan just stared at A.J., opened his mouth as if to speak and raised a finger, then closed his mouth. His finger sagged. A.J. sighed

Sparrow didn't even have to look at either one of them to know what to say. "English, A.J.,"

"No air for anyone in the circle." A.J. stated.

"And that's…"

Now it was Sparrow's turn to sigh. "It's bad. Duh," he said annoyed that he wasn't able to watch his potential love interest fight against his crazed stalker in peace.

"Oh," Tooth Titan sounded a tad hurt, but shook it off. If he showed embarrassment, he'd never redeem the McBadbat name! Instead he began to cheer for Astral.

Wonder Gal, kneeling on the ground as the last bit of consciousness began slipping from her. _Only on chance._ She thought to herself. _It is a long shot but worth a try! Just crazy enough it might work... _She stuck her leg out and tripped Astral.

Astral screamed as she fell. To her it happened fast and slow at the same time. She land on her sore shoulder again and whimpered. She heard a grunt and turned to see a boulder in the air heading straight for her. She lit her whole body up like a Christmas tree. When the boulder hit, it didn't shatter like she wanted, but instead it just laid on her, her green energy acting as a barrier. She let loose a sigh of relief.

Then she saw Wonder Gal jump and push down on the boulder as hard as she could. Instantly the environment disappeared, the rock disappeared. Wonder Gal fell on top of Astral. The two girls helped each other up then Wonder Gal looked questioningly at Catman.

"You won," He said simply. "That boulder would've ended her life in reality. In this, even though it is only a simulated rock, the energy output from the hologram is still painful. You need to hold back when you spar," he scolded Wonder Gal.

"It's her first time fighting another super powered being," Sparrow interjected. "She would expect a heightened endurance from her opponent. Cut her some slack."

Catman nodded his head from side to side, an idiosyncrasy that he did whenever he was thinking. "Very well, the young one has a point. Just be careful."

Wonder Gal threw Sparrow a thankful look. He did not return it. He had already walked away. She sighed sweetly then a soft punch landed in her right arm.

"Nice going!" it was Astral. "I never thought that you could fight that well!"

Wonder Gal looked at her with shock, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked threateningly.

Astral stepped back instinctively. "No, not like that!" She placed a hand on Wonder Gal's chest, keeping the powerful teen at bay. "It's just-I knew this one guy, Remy Buxaplenty, who had money and powers. He had the ability to fly and had heat vision. Back that up with all the money he had that could be spent on fancy gadgets, he'd be a force to be reckoned with."

Wonder Gal, anger replaced with curiosity, looked down, "What happened?"

"He was lazy! Thought that money could solve all of his problems!" she sighed.

"I see," The two were silent until Catman declared the next fight to be timed. "I would love to see how the next two combatants react under high stress!"

A/N: So if you read my story the first time it was out, this may seem... like I just spliced two chapters together. Well, yes and no. I fixed wording errors but the fights were so well written here that I decided to keep them. Don't worry, this story may start the same and the characters may even be the same to a point, but it ends in a vastly different way (So much so that Onar will have to revise some of his past chapters) Lol Please Read and Review :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Next will be Hawk Gal against Sonic Youth!" Announced Catman.

Tooth Titan looked around the room and noticed that he would be the odd man out of the sparring tests. "What about me?" he asked rather disappointed.

"You shall take on the winner." Cat-man stated. "Simulation Program: War-torn Woodlands." Again the scene slowly and somewhat majestically appeared; Burned-out jeeps and destroyed buildings as far as could be seen. One lone tank was sitting to one side, apparently inactive.

Hawk Gal looked at her opponent as he entered the arena. A blue and red-clad young man with red wings attached at his wrists and hips. _And here I was thinkning flight could be to my advantage..._ she thought dully. She entered the arena after him

"Good luck, girl!" Wonder Gal called out to her long-time friend.

Hawk Gal just shrugged and clutched her mace.

Cat-man raised his hand high. "Annnnddd…Go!" he let his hand drop fast and then a clock appeared set to five minutes.

Hawk Gal rushed at Sonic with her mace. Sonic whipped out a red baton and rushed her with his red baton held out in front of him. The two met with a clash of light. The flash of light temporarily blinded everyone but the contestants. They continued their battle as if their lives really did depend on it, light flashing with every clash.

"Wow," breathed Wonder Gal as her eyes readjusted to the light.

Sparrow stood next to her and nodded. "Didn't see that one coming." He felt something in his gloved hand and looked to his left. Astral was holding his hand. Sparrow just sighed and did nothing.

Sonic took to the air followed closely by Hawk Gal. They had three minutes left. Hawk Gal raised her mace above her head and the two resumed their combat. Hawk Gal would swing and Sonic would block then counterattack with a kick or a punch. Variations on that basic pattern were continually repeated until Hawk Gal did something that surprised everyone. He raised her mace above her head and chopped down apparently to break his defense, but at the last minute it changed. The spiked ball at the end detached and a chain appeared connecting the ball to the handle. The mace became a morning star.

The chain wrapped around a surprised Sonic's baton and wrist and Hawk Gal pulled the handle toward her, across her body, then to the other side of her body with a snap! The chain released its prisoner and Sonic plummeted to the floor at astounding speeds. Sonic was apparently in shock of the surprise attack because he didn't even try to fly away. He hit the ground, hard.

"Winner!" Hawk Gal landed and jumped up and down with her hands in the air. The timer said thirty seconds remained. Then, much to everyone's surprise, she collapsed in mid-jump. Sonic was barely standing behind her, panting heavily, with his red baton outstretched in his right hand. He was covered in mud and had a bloodied nose. His left arm was limply hanging at his side.

"Why can I stand?" Hawk Gal whimpered. From the waist down, she could feel nothing.

"I hit a nerve. Do not worry, it is only temporary." He taunted. He leaned over her face so close that blood from his wounds dripped onto her face. He raised his batons over his head to strike her.

The rush of adrenaline that Hawk Gal felt gave her a certain high. Her bird-like instincts kicked in and she rolled away then used her wings to take to the air. She glanced at the clock. twenty seconds. Her wings lifted her off the ground and she flew to Sonic.

Sonic opened his mouth and screamed. Hawk Gal was flung back by the effect and strength of the almost solid-feeling sonic wave. The observers covered their ears. Even Cat-man felt as if his head would be split down the middle.

"Time!" Cat-man said after his ears stopped ringing. "Sonic Youth is the clear and honorably loud victor!" he raised Sonic's hand a little too fast and high, and when he released, Sonic collapsed.

"He's not that strong, physically is he?" A.J. asked Sparrow jokingly.

Sparrow smirked uneasily at A.J.'s remark.

Tooth Titan approached Cat-man. "So, who do I fight?" Tooth Titan asked.

Cat-man looked over at the two students who had just finished fighting. Hawk Gal had lost, but the winner was injured and taken to the med-bay_. This new group is too... extreme._ Catman thought. He was sure to have a talk with Hawk Gal after the next fight. "Would anyone like to volunteer?"

Sparrow raised his hand immediately. Wonder Gal looked at him in surprise.

"You are not tired?" A.J. asked, incredulous.

Sparrow shook his head then stepped over to Catman.

"I've been watching him. He's got good endurance," Wonder Gal commented without thinking.

Astral looked at her friend and frowned. "Are you trying to move in on _my _man?"

Wonder Gal blushed slightly, "Your man?" she asked sarcastically.

"Okay my soon-to-be man." Astral stared back at Sparrow with wanting eyes and sighed. "Isn't he perfect?"

"If you are into normals, I suppose." A.J. said off-handedly.

Wonder Gal only rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the starting fight.

"Would you like a timed fight or an all-out brawl?" Catman asked. Though the timed fights went quicker, he was sure that the limit was the reason the previous fight was more... brutal.

Before Sparrow could even answer, Tooth Titan piped up, "Timed!"

"Timed it is!" Declared Catman. But he had the uneasy feeling that this match would end in a rather brutal, yet funny manner.

then he looked at Sparrow, "You were good against A.J. when you could take your time, but do you think you can beat me before the time runs out?" He asked with playful taunting.

Sparrow smirked beneath his mask, "Considering your father's legacy, I'd say I've got a shot."

Tooth Titan took the jab rather well as he walked to his end of the arena, "Watch me beat him!" He whispered excitedly to Hawk Gal and A.J.

"Wont do much for your rep," A.J. laughed.

"But if he beat you... and I beat him," reasoned Tooth Titan, "I've indirectly beaten you!" He beamed at the revelation and A.J. just grimaced.

"Go!" The time started and the environment popped up immediately. It was the same environment the previous fight was located. The damage done in the previous fight was still there. Tooth Titan dug into the ground, eating through the thick soil. He popped up in front of Sparrow in a flash and laid a solid uppercut to Sparrow's jaw. Sparrow flew back a few feet then fell to the ground and held his jaw.

Tooth Titan approached Sparrow, "Wow. That was easy." Wonder Gal didn't seem surprised to see Sparrow hunched over. She had a feeling of what he was doing. Astral, however, was hysterical.

"Oh on!" She squealed. "He's down already? That can't be!"

"He has no power, though. I'm not surprised." A.J. commented without feeling.

"Just wait," Wonder Gal said impatiently. "It's not over."

She was right; when Tooth Titan was close enough, Sparrow jumped up and returned the uppercut, knocking Tooth Titan back into a wall.

"Hey, how'd you-?"

"It's never 'easy'." Sparrow interrupted. He pulled a baton out and it extended into a quarter staff. He twirled it in his hands as he approached. Tooth Titan was so fixated on the staff's movement that he failed to notice how dangerously close the other hero-in-training was getting.

Sparrow used the staff to whack Tooth Titan across the field. But Tooth Titan did not fly far; he grabbed at a branch and swung around the tree into Spearow's back. Sparrow fell and rolled to the side, avoiding a punch from Tooth Titan. Then he popped up and brought his foot down on the back of Tooth Titan's head.

Tooth Titan was hit once, but he would not be hit again. When he knew Spearow's foot coming down for another pounding, he dug into the soil and Spearow's boot thudded against the earth.

Tooth Titan popped up again behind Sparrow and was going to club Sparrow's neck, but then he felt his feet being swept form under him and he fell on a patch of scrap metal. Spearow approached to finish. Tooth Titan looked at the time; one minute left and he wasn't doing so hot. He knew of only one thing left he could do. He shoved a bunch of metal in his mouth, chewed it, then pulled a small makeshift sword form his mouth.

A.J. looked surprised, "Now _that's_ a sword swallower!" Hearing the comment, Hawk gal smacked the back of A.J.'s bald head, upset at the pun.

Wonder Gal looked away, a look of disgust on her face. Astral started to gag.

"En guard, Spearow!" Tooth Titan struck a fencer's pose as he skillfully approached Sparrow with his slobbery weapon.

Though alarmed and taken back by the odd technique, Sparrow withdrew an exceptionally long Spear-Rang and held it between his fingers as if it were a sai. Then he jabbed his staff forward sharply and the end of the top side fell off and three blade's deployed making the staff more like a short trident-like weapon; one long blade straight, three others horizontal to the main but 120 degrees from each other. "Bring it."

Tooth Titan rushed to meet Sparrow. When the two locked in combat for the last thirty seconds, the clash was not as large as the previous fight, but seemed more intense. Soon Sparrow was knocked back in the last fifteen seconds of the match due to clumsy footing. He fell back against the tank and looked up. Tooth Titan was moving in for the kill, his blade pointed at his chest.

Suddenly, a feeling came over Sparrow. He wasn't sure what it was, but it grabbed control over his body like a vise and soon he wasn't thinking at all. It was like watching himself from a thrid-person stumbled into the top of the tank with ten seconds left. In two more seconds wires in the floor were stripped of their insulated coverings and were being put together. Soon there was a whir and the tank coughed to life.

"Five, Four…"

Sparrow heard the countdown and knew he had one shot. He climbed into the gunner's seat, aimed and Tooth Titan.

Right as the crowd said 'two,' the cannon fired and the impact of the large dense rubber bowling-ball sized projectile knocked Tooth Titan back. Way back.

The bell rang and Sparrow crawled out of the tank. When he looked up, he saw Tooth Titan. He was lying on the ground, the rubber ball that knocked him back rolling slowly away. Spearow turned to the crowd, everyone was staring at him. It was deathly quiet.

"He just hot-wired a tank!" A.J. breathed quietly trying not to break the reverent silence, thoroughly impressed. "I haven't even done that yet!"

"You mean you can't." Sonic stated in awe while holding an ice pack to his left upper arm.

A.J. looked at his companion and scoffed. "Of course I know how! I just… just haven't had the chance." His face, however told the truth.

The environment dissipated and Sparrow exited the stage and walked to the drinking fountain, trying to appear nonchalant. But he was shaking.

"That was awesome!" Astral was overrun by emotions. "It was like _THEE best _movie without that fat guy who always shouts and talks to the screen." When Wonder Gal looked at the geeky girl, she was crying.

Wonder Gal smirked at the crying girl and shrugged. "I told you he was good." She stated easily. She looked back at Tooth Titan. "I sure hope he's okay." He was just standing up and shaking his head. Catman was standing near the hurt boy holding an ace bandage and a bio-cast; a cast that was placed on the break and grown over the limb, straightening the bone then hardening and acting like a normal cast.

Wonder Gal looked back at Sparrow and wanted to speak to him. She wanted to ask him how he knew what to do. What it was like to have defeated two super powered beings in less than one hour. But her hopes were dashed a squeal broke her thoughts. She looked to her left and saw that Astral was already making her way to Sparrow, ignoring a tall shadow that had just appeared behind Sparrow.

Sparrow was finishing his drink when he noticed the shadow behind him. He turned around fast and saw Black Bird standing there. "Whoa!"

"Hello Timothy." Black Bird's eyes narrowed as he said Sparrow's name.

"How do you know my name?"

Black Bird held up an entrance application. "I thought that would be obvious." He said as Sparrow tilted his head to one side, agreeing. "I saw your fights, most impressive. Especially volunteering for the second one without hesitation."

"Ah, Thank you?" Sparrow was pretty sure that Black Bird had ever praised anyone. _Then again, the guy never had partner_.

Astral then appeared behind Black Bird. "Oh my gosh! Sparrow that was amazing!" Astral's eyes were nearly hearts and more hearts floated around her head.

Black Bird briefly glared at Astral though his mask then turned to Spearow. "We'll talk." Then the figure stealthily walked away.

"Was it something I said?" asked Astral inoccently.

_That was probably my only chance to talk to Black Bird. She ruined it!_ Spearow tried to smile apologetically at Astral and walked off thinking about all the questions he had wanted to ask the mature hero.

Astral caught up to him. "Really; what did I say?"

"Nothing. It was supposed to be a private conversation."

"Oh," Astral's pace seemed to slow.

"Come on, Astral. Don't walk so slow." Spearow said not looking back.

Astral smiled to herself, H_e doesn't hate me! The first person to care about me since the... 'accident'! _She thought as she happily rushed to her prospective boyfriend.

A/N: Finally done with this chapter! Again, the same as it was before in essence but words have been fixed, grammar corrected, and events slightly changed to fit the new story. If you haven't noticed yet, I have deleted the old version as I do not want the plot twists that were in that story that I will be using here to be revealed (FOr the same reason Onar has deleted his has well and when Mine is finished or at least past the part his story references, he will start to repost it edited and fixed to be coherent to the new timeline.) It was a hard decision :/ Even so, Read and Review please! It really means a lot to the writers... but you know that right? We are all writers and we all want feedback!

Also thanks to everyone who has given me reviews! You all get internet cookiez :P


	5. Chapter 5

Wonder Gal watched as Sparrow and Astral engaged in conversation all the way back to the viewing seats. She shook her head in confusion. "Weirdoes."

Hawk Gal giggled. "You got that right." Thens he slid in close, "But let's be honest here; is there any guy here that you think is worthwhile?" She wanted to know Wonder Gal's exact feelings for the boys.

Wonder Gal sighed. "I had a feeling this conversation would come up, Veronika." She laughed, "And I'd rather not saw. After all, this isn't the entire class. only the ones admitted at this time. More students filter in here as the month progresses, you know that."

Hawk Gal smirked, "True, but you know that those admitted first, like us, are the stronger and better heroes; the top birds, if you will."

Wonder Gal glanced at Sparrow._ We're the top tier, huh?_ "Only one guy, I think, is worth while and," she saw the look on Hawk Gal's face and decided that on this topic, her thoughts would be best left private, "and his name will remain a mystery," as she spoke, she leaned forward in he seat and smiled teasingly.

_Drat! _Hawk Gal though as she smiled through her teeth at her tricky friend in defeat.

"What about you?" Wonder Gal asked sweetly.

"Oh, between you and me; I think Tooth Titan is really cute!" Hawk Gal lied.

_Well that's a lie..._ Wonder Gal mused. "You sure?" she asked he friend, arching an eyebrow in disbelief.

"La duh! I wouldn't lie to you, girl!" Hawk Gal felt like hitting herself in the face. She had never, if her memory served her correctly, lied to her best friend on purpose.

"Right…" Wonder Gal sounded a tad sarcastic.

Spearow and Astral took their seats as Catman approached them. "Well good new, students!" Catman then started to chuckle to himself, "Did, did you catch that?" he asked them between gasps. "I called you 'students' to subtly clue you in that you made it into the-eh-in to-ahh..." The blank stare he received from the teens clued him in to stop. "You've been accepted into the academy." he said returning to his normal straight-to-business voice. "Congratulations are in order. So follow Justfist and Platinum Princess to your respective dorms."

A purple-dressed bodyguard just nodded and walked to the door. "Follow me," he said bluntly.

"Gosh, like, so rude!" Princess joked hoping to get a smile out of the strange hero. He gave he a blank stare

The children stood up and quietly walked single-file behind the two. The contrast between the two of the heroes was amazing; one was muscular and short. His clothing didn't seem to fit him quite right and the excessive use of purple seemed as if he had almost drowned in blueberry juice.

Platinum Princess was tall and slender. Her disk launcher seemed the only thing that wasn't compact on her suit; even her protective but stylish glasses seemed to be a perfect fit for her silver streamlined outfit.

They reached a white hallway that split into two hallways; one blue and one turquoise.

"Boys this way." Justfist gruffly spoke as he began walking to the blue hallway. He pointed to the Platinum Princess who was standing in the entrance of the turquoise hallway.

"Girls follow me!" her melodic voice rang through the hallway making Justfist's voice sound even coarser.

Spearow looked around the halls of the dorms and smiled. This was his new home.

"This place is amazing!" A. J. exclaimed, his head bobbing back and forth, up and down, taking in every exquisite detail. All the doors and hallways looked to be a kaleidoscope dream.

"Groovy," commented Sonic Youth.

Justfist sighed. As if he hadn't heard that on before! "Freshmen." He muttered the word as if it were a curse and made a gurgling noise that the new students hoped was a laugh.

He stopped at one door and handed A.J. two cards. "These are your room keys. Give one to your roommate," he looked at the inside of his palm. On it was a crude drawing of the students with an arrow above each kid and their names at the other end of the arrows. "'Sparrow." He read off.

A.J. smiled and handed his new friend the other card. "This is so cool!" he said

"Now before you enter your room and start unpacking and crap, I should tell you that in the event of an emergency, your room cards can double as grenades." He held up an extra card. "Hold down these two dots with your thumbs for five seconds and then toss like so," Justfist casually threw the card to the side. Ten seconds later there was a large explosion of fire. Justfist didn't even react.

"What in Fate's name? When the hell will that ever be necessary?" exclaimed Tooth Titan.

Justfist didn't respond, "Remember: you only have ten seconds to clear the blast radius. The school is not responsible for any damages or injuries sustained. Using the detonation function without good cause and then getting a replacement card is a cost of $1000.47."

The teens were silent a moment. Finally recovered from the shock that their keys were weapons, Sparrow inserted the metal card into the door slot. The door opened and he stepped aside to show his friends the inside, but Justfist had already moved on, showing Sonic Youth and Tooth Titan their own rooms. The squeal that emitted from Sonic was loud and annoying enough for even Justfist to cover his ears.

"Inside, inside!" A.J. commanded Sparrow as the two hurried into the room. The view they saw when they turned around almost made them squeal as well.

The first thing they saw, of course, was the large screen plasma television. Then they saw the couch. The couch was shaped like a boomerang and was an exuberant red. It had plugs on the sides for laptops, gaming devises, and portable TV's.

The walls were a light tan and the floor was carpeted and colored the same as the walls. As Sparrow checked out the bathrooms, A.J. checked out the bedrooms.

"Wow! The beds are soft and bouncy!" A.J. laughed as he experienced the juvenile thrill of bed-bouncing.

"You think the bedrooms are nice?" Sparrow asked, "The bathroom has a water-resistant TV _and_ computer!"

A.J. collapsed on the bed, content. "High school. This really will be the best years of your lives!"

Spearow entered the bedrooms and sat on a chair close by. "This is gonna be awesome! So what do we do now?"

A.J. looked around the room. His stuff wouldn't be arriving until later that day and Sparrow had mentioned that his items were coming in the next day. "School doesn't start for a few more weeks but we have to liver here till then?"

"Yep."

A.J. used his telekenisis to retrieve a football from his backpack, "Want to toss the ol' pigskin around?"

Immediately Sparrow was up and changing into his civilian clothing. "You bet!"

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tooth Titan had already explored everything the rooms had to offer and were now looking at their credit cards.<p>

"Can you believe this?" asked Tooth Titan. "We can order any food we want and the school pays for it!"

"Knowing you, they are soon going to regret that policy..." Sonic replied as he switched the TV 'on' and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey, how's you're arm?" Tooth Titan asked as he walked over to the couch.

"It's okay, I guess. A bit sore, but nothing's broken."

"So what do you want to do?" Tooth Titan asked his friend. "I mean, we can't just sit here and watch TV. We have to stay animated!" Tooth Titan jumped up and immediately started on fifty push-ups.

"Yeah, I know, but I just want to relax my arm right now."

"Oh, got ya. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna got to the buffet down in the cafeteria." At that, the starving teen bounded out the door and down the stairs to the cafeteria.

Sonic just rolled his eyes then turned up the volume on Carpet Crawlers.

* * *

><p>Platinum Princess ushered the girls down the hall and first showed Astral and Wonder Gal to their rooms.<p>

"What? I thought I was going to be partnered with Hawk Gal?"

Platinum Princess looked shocked. "What? Why does it matter?"

Wonder Gal gave the older hero a trying stare. "She's, like, my best friend, duh!"

"Just because you are best friends doesn't mean that you have to be together forever. For all you know, Astral could also become a good friend."

Wonder Gal just rolled her eyes and entered the room…and squealed. All angry thoughts she had five seconds earlier, absent.

"What is it?" Astral nudged past the group to see the reason Wonder Gal had such an unexpected outburst. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of the room.

Pink wallpaper and white carpet and tiles. The furniture a rich royal purple.

"It's like they knew purple was my favorite color!" Astral squealed.

Wonder Gal looked down on the girl. "Your favorite color?"

Astral nodded.

"Mine, too!" She took Astral by the hand and the two explored their new room from top to bottom. There was a room dedicated just to wardrobe and hair dressing.

"I'm so gonna love it here!" exclaimed Astral as her flopped on the couch and turned on the tube. "Let's see what's on."

Wonder Gal sat next to her new friend. "Carpet Crawlers, Super Rangers, Ted and Jimmy, hey! That's a good show!"

Astral stared at the girl, dumbstruck. "That old show?" she asked as she switched back to Ted and Jimmy.

"Hey, oldies are goodies." Wonder Gal crossed her arms as she rested her case.

"Whatever" Astral said. After five segments of the comedic cat-and-rat duo, Astral stood up, "Look, no offense, but this show just isn't doing it for me. It's boring! I'm gonna head over the Wall-2-Wall to find some clothing."

Wonder Gal shot up, "You're just chalk full of good ideas aren't you?" She pulled her tiara off and began putting jeans and a purple Tee-shirt on over her Wonder Gal costume.

Astral finished smoothing out the crinkles in her plaid skirt. Her dress shirt came next. As soon as she was done, she held her hand out. "My name's Toria Strong, but you can call me Tootie."

Wonder Gal reached out and shook Tootie's hand warmly. "Kirsten Tang, 'Trixie' to my friends, though. By the way," she asked as she nabbed her purse from the table, "How did your parents come up with a name like 'Toria'? No offence, though."

Tootie looked away, pretending to be searching for her purse. "I'd rather not talk about it," her voice dropped to a deadpan tone. "Now where'd I put my purse?"

"It's on your arm." Trixie said blankly. She thought about asking Tootie more questions, but something told her not to.

"Okay!" Tootie said, her original jovial nature returning.

* * *

><p>Hawk Gal was shown to her room alone. "I don't get a roommate?" she asked incredulously.<p>

"Er, no. You will, but... Your roommate will be late." Princess said quietly. "When she comes, though, you will like her."

"Where is she right now?"

"Alabama with her dad. Family reunion is still going on, she said." Princess began to leave.

Hawk Gal sat on her bed. Nothing had been going right ever since she arrived at the school. Sure her friend was there, but she could only stand so much of the 'innocent and beautiful' Trixie Tang. After all, whenever it came down to it on dating, guys _always_ chose Trixie over her. It didn't help that she had lost the match in sparring, even if it was a slight loss.

_This was supposed to be a place for me to break out of my shell and bloom_. She looked in the mirror and removed the purple bird-shaped helmet from her head. Her freed golden locks fell to the small of her back. He beautiful blue eyes stared back, her flawless skin shone and her lips glistened in the sunlight filtered in from the outside. But she couldn't see the beauty of her individuality; comparing herself to Trixie, all she could see were the flaws.

She didn't even explore the place, she only crawled on to the bed and began to cry herself to sleep.

A/N: OOhh anther chapter! Yayz! Please read and review! Also did you catch the TNBA quote in there? I sure hope so :3


	6. Chapter 6

"Timmy, go long!" A. J. threw the football to his friend. Timmy jumped for the ball, caught it, then ran towards the end zone. A.J. reached out to tackle Timmy, but Timmy saw the move coming and pivoted his hips to the right and would've made it past his friend's move, but a feminine figure caught his eye.

"Trixie?" he breathed seconds before he was kissing dirt. "Pbbbtthththt! What the-?" he gasped as he spat the earth from his mouth. He looked up in the girl's direction. She was laughing. Laughing and walking to a hot dog stand with Tootie. "Dude! what was that for!" he fumed at his friend.

A.J. blinked. "It seemed like you were ready for it, so I thought that it'd be okay."

"Well I was...distracted." Timmy said as he looked back to the spot the two girl's had been standing.

"I see," Smirked A.J. as he plopped down next to Timmy who was still reclining on the ground. "Girl trouble."

Timmy frowned at his new friend. "So what? You don't have a girlfriend either." he turned his head back to the mall entrance. "I can't help it if I'm attracted to her... Hell, I'd follow her anywhere!" Then Timmy blushed, "Shoot, that sounded creepy."

"You're not the only one who thinks that, though." A.J. pointed to a tall, beefy teen with a gray trench coat and matching hat. The hat was pulled over his face blocking anyone from seeing his facial features. he seemed to be following the two girls.

"You think he's up to something?" A.J. asked.

Timmy stood and nodded. "The way he's dressed it seems as if he is asking for trouble." He crossed the street, following the strange character with his eyes.

A.J. asked catching up, "What do you think he wants from the mall?"

Timmy shrugged, "Hopefully a new wardrobe."

"Stop!" A.J. hissed. The two heroes-in-training turned and looked in a store window just moments before the beefy teen turned to their direction. A.J., in the corner of his eye, noted the look of suspicion he had garnered.

The teen looked at them suspiciously, alright, but didn't think they were following him. Chalking it up to be mere coincidence and certain that no one else was following him, the teen put a phone to his head and spoke quietly, but not quietly enough. A.J.'s enhanced hearing caught the words 'Nega' and 'kill her'. "Oh crap." he muttered.

"What?" Timmy asked. "What did you hear?"

"'Nega' and 'Kill her'. I just need to know how 'her' is!" A.J. looked back at the teen. He was walking briskly towards the first store in the mall: the store where Trixie and Tootie had just entered.

"Oh, no!" Timmy bounded with a speed that A.J. believed was near-impossible for a human.

"Wait!" A.J. called out, but Timmy was too far. He reached out with his mind. _Dude! Face! Don't be an idiot already!_

Without breaking stride, Timmy snatched a white cloth and funny glasses from an advertised magic kit outside a kiosk. He put the glasses, that seemed to be a slightly large fit, on his head then wrapped the cloth about his head akin to a hood.

"That's odd." A.J. remarked to himself "Put on funny glasses and a hood and your eyes turn yellow."

Timmy jumped forward and tackled the gray teen just as he raised a very large fist above Trixie's head.

The two tumbled to the left and away from the intended target. With a roar, the bigger teen futilely swing at his attacker, but missed the nimble Timmy.

"The heck?" Trixie wheeled around in time for Timmy to grab her by the waist and dodge into a changing room."Hey! Let go! Rape, rape!" Trixie called out as the metal door slammed shut.

"Quiet!" Timmy hissed. A large fist indent appeared suddenly above his head. "I just saved your life!" he exclaimed.

Trixie stared at the door and the indent.

"Don't just stare! You're a hero! do something!" Timmy turned too fast and the glasses fell off. "Damn." He looked up into Trixie's eyes.

She had to smirk and reached up to remove his hood. "Wow!" she laughed at his pink hat. "A boy wears _pink_?" she asked between breaths.

He glared at her. "Thanks for ruining the moment." he said shortly as he pulled his pink shirt over his head, revealing his dark Sparrow uniform. It didn't take him too long to finish the change-cycle, even inverting his pink hat to become the trademark black hat Sparrow wore. "Hurry up." He said in his Sparrow voice.

Trixie arched an eyebrow. "I'm not changing till you leave."

Sparrow's pupil-less lenses stared back at her. "Whatever." his voice was flat and serious as he crouched in front of the dented door. As soon as the gray fists ripped the door open, Spearow shot out of the elevator; a kick for the face. His foot was grabbed and he was flung into a wall. The bull of a teen approached for the finishing strike but suddenly fell to the ground, an electrical chord wrapped tight around his ankle.

Sparrow stood shakily. He hadn't expected to be slammed so hard. He had never fought against anything so strong without support. He felt he was about to fall when a hand was placed on his shoulder, steadying him. "A.J., thank god." He pulled out his bo staff and turned to face the gray teen.

"Figured you would need a lot of help." A.J. snorted back readying another two mental blasts.

"You think you all that?" came a coarse, uneducated voice from beneath the hat. "Well you not!" The bull-teen roared and rushed to smash A.J. and Sparrow, but was knocked away by a blur of red, white, and blue.

Wonder Gal approached her classmates. "Nice wipe-out." she joked to Sparrow.

Under his mask Spearow blushed and as he shifted his weight. He only huffed in reply. Then he called out to the villain. "What's your name, butt-ugly?"

"Bull-e"

"What's the 'e' for?" A.J. asked.

"It's the first letter in 'evil', the second letter in 'death', and the final letter in 'die!'" Again Bull-e rushed our heroes, but they nimbly dodged to the side. His momentum took him smashing through the mall's thick concrete-steel wall, across the street and into the park.

The three heroes looked at the gap and gulped. "Holy shit," breathed Wonder Gal.

It took a good moment for the three to mentally prepare themselves for what they would have to face.

"Ladies first." A.J. said cautiously. he gestured for Wonder Gal to step through the hole.

Wonder Gal shook her head in shock. "There's no way I'm going against that thing first!"

"Hey! You're the one with super strength."

"What about you two?" She crossed her arms skeptically awaiting A.J.'s excuse.

"Most of my mental attacks wont work against a severely mentally handicapped individual."

"Huh?"

"Most of my attacks cant hurt the very stupid without massive amount of brainpower. And Sparrow is... well, human." A.J. tacked the last part on there with little feeling.

"Move it, guys!" Sparrow pushed his friends through then joined them. "We're the heroes and if we don't do something, someone's gonna get hurt!"

"He's right," A.J. puffed his chest out, heroically. "Fears aside!" and his chair flew forward to face the Bull-e.

"Shall we join him?" Sparrow asked bowing to Wonder Gal.

Wonder Gal smiled as if he was asking her to dance. "Yes, we shall." She removed her lasso and Sparrow removed the large Spear-rang. Then two then ran to meet their first villain in combat.

Wonder Gal threw her lasso at the Bull-e, but he grabbed and gave is a sharp tug. She flew towards the teen and he raised his fist to strike her down. "You heroes! Always trying to stand up for the little guy without letting nature take it's course!" he yelled as his fist flew forward. But before he could strike the girl, a black and yellow blur swooped down and grabbed her. As soon as this happened, a blue and white beam burned his chest. He looked to his right; the masked boy had caught the girl. He looked in front of him; the large bald boy had shot him. In Bull-e's demented mind, A. J.'s head was replaced with a watermelon. "Bull-e will smash melon-head!"

"Wait, what?" A.J. just stared at the oncoming freight train of pain.

"Professor! Do something!" Sparrow shouted a warning.

A.J. put his hand up and a wall of blue energy formed then glowed.

"Ha! Think that shield of condensed mental energy is gonna stop me?" The Bull-e seemed to not even care as he ripped through the force shield as if it were made of paper. The blue energy began dancing about his clothing and soon his whole body was engulfed in blue flames. "It tickles." sneered the Bull-e demonically as he slowly and threateningly approached A.J's chair.

A.J. barely had time to put up another wall before he was knocked back. "Hey! I just fixed this chair!" he protested as Bull-e lifted it into the air.

"What does it mater to me?" he asked as he tossed it to the side.

A. J. rolled out of the chair and stood, angry. He raised both hands and the ground beneath Bull-e gave away and Bull-e plummeted into the sewer system.

"Nice move," Wonder Gal called. Then she gasped.

"What?"

"Behind you!" A. J. turned and saw that Bull-e had dug his way back to the surface.

"Bull-e smash!" He swatted A.J. to the side with his beefy backhand.

"Hey!" Bull-e turned and saw Sparrow and Wonder Gal standing in a fighting stance.

"Oh goodie! More victims!" grasping hands outstretched, Bull-e ran to the two and jumped. His landing shook the ground and the two barely were able to steady themselves before Bull-e's gray fists slammed into both their chests.

Sparrow stood then helped Wonder Gal to her feet. "Wasn't expecting that," he said shakily.

"Obviously." Wonder Gal rolled her eyes as the two ran back to combat. "You'd think the heroes would be here about now!"

"And we are!" Catman and Super Sam swooped out of the air.

"_Pur_fect." A.J. cursed.

"Stand back kids and let the real heroes do the work!" Super Sam flew towards Bull-e and tackled the gray teen to the ground. "Take that! And that!" Super Sam said with each punch.

Bull-e roared then thrust his palm into the air, catching Super Sam in the chin and knocking him into the air. Just as Bull-e got up, two cat-a-rangs embedded themselves in his skin. "Pain!" He turned to Catman "You hurt Bull-e! Bull-e kill you!"

"Is it just me," commented A.J., "Or does his intelligence seem to fade in and out?"

Wonder Gal nodded. "He talks uneducated sometimes, then suddenly he speaks like William F. Buckley."

Bull-e punched forward, but Catman jumped over it; just what Bull-e wanted. His headbutt came fast and hard, knocking the wind out of the orange-clad hero. Then he backhanded Catman into a tree.

Groggily, Catman shook his head then opened his eyes. "Ah! A tree! Can't. Get. Down!" He held on to the branch for dear life.

"They don't call him 'Catman' for nothing." Sparrow looked at Bull-e as he engaged Super Sam again.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing." Sparrow finally said. "I just can't get close enough!"

"I can." said a feminine voice.

"Astral?"

Astral nodded as she floated to her three friends. "The fire around his body. Throw me and I will absorb it."

A. J. reached out with his mind and soon Astral was airborne and hurdling towards Bull-e faster than she could fly and faster than eh could expect.

"Puny girl try to hurt Bull-e?" The mammoth asked when she grasped his chest and began to drain the fire,  
>"I laugh at the geek girl."<p>

Astral turned red in the face as the fire died off his body. "That's good, Astral. Make way for Wonder Gal."

Astral nodded and hopped off Bull-e's chest just as his large fist swatted at her.

Bull-e looked at his burnt clothing and sighed, obviously missing the flames. "So," he said, his voice less-coarse and more educated. "you want to play with your full potential?" He ripped off his hat and trench coat. Soon his muscles grew and he also grew in height. Seconds later, the four heroes-in-training were face-to-face with a large, gray, hairy beast. Five groping taloned fingers adorned each hand. Each arm had a bicep the size of A. J.'s head. Bull-e roared.

"Holy shit!" screamed Astral.

The others looked at her.

"What? I can't curse?"

Sparrow shook off the shock of Astral's sudden language and Bull-e's growth spurt. "How many times do you think he's gone through puberty?"

"One too many times." Wonder Gal charged forward and raised her fist to punch Bull-e's chest, but the large hulk of a teen just slapped her across the field. "Ow! There's got to be something." she turned to Sparrow. "Think of something!"

"N-hey!" Spearow dodged a large foot and then threw a bundle of exploding spear-rangs at Bull-e. Instinctively, Bull-e raised his hands to sheild his eyes, but risked his forearm in the process. The smell of slightly charred flesh filled their nostrils.

Astral fired a beam of green light. Bull-e was knocked back, but seemed unharmed. "Funny, little girl." Bull-e jumped up and drove his fist into the ground, pounding Astral into the earth.

"Astral!" A.J. shouted out and launched a quick barrage of beams at the foe.

While A.J. had Bull-e's attention, Sparrow swooped down and scooped up Astral's prone form. "Are you alright?" He asked as she came back to consciousness.

"Ye-yeah." she spat up blood and she could feel something stirring inside her._ He is hurting us... Mustn't let him hurt us anymore!_ She stood up with renewed vigor much to Sparrow's gleeful surprise. "I'm fine." With a new sense of teamwork, she laid out to Sparrow her plan.

"Anything you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Astral?" Wonder Gal asked as she and Super Sam, who had recovered from his pounding, simultaneously smashed their feet into Bull-e's midsection.

The gray assaulter was driven back, but was no more deterred. "Try again, zeroes," He sneered.

Sparrow jumped over Wonder Gal and vaulted over Bull-e with one arm. As he was airborne over the enemy, the lay down three well-placed spear-rangs.

"What's the big idea?" Roared Bull-e. His hand flashed out and grabbed hold of Sparrow's cape. With a yoink, Sparrow was thrown into the same tree as Catman. "Ughhh..."

"Now you understand!" Catman replied with genuine fear.

Sparrow ignored the older hero and detonated the spear-rangs. The resulting flash of fire was all the cover Astral needed. At the sudden pain and surprise of the attack, Bull-e didn't notice the green girl landing on his lower back until it was nearly too late. He jumped up as soon as he realized she was there and landed on his back. But Astral didn't scream. Instead she jumped off of his back as he was in the air and landed on his chest.

As soon as the girl placed her hands on Bull-e's chest, he felt a numbing sensation starting with his hands and feet. Slowly the feeling traveled up his appendages and to his torso and head.

"What's she doing?" Wonder Gal asked Sparrow.

Sparrow shrugged as he stepped forward. "Astral said something about draining the fire from his body after the explosion. It is supposed to knock him out or something!"

Bull-e raised his fists high to strike her off; but once they were up, they wouldn't fall. Soon he lost all feeling in his hands and the numbness was traveling down his hands. He looked at the girl on his chest in fear. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but it hurt.

Sparrow looked to A.J. "What the hell's happening?" A.J. screamed.

"Astral get off!" Sparrow realized, too, that this plan was taking a turn for the worse.

Bull-e bent over and soon reverted to his original size. Astral, however, didn't stop.

"My best guess is she's actually draining his life force!" As A. J. answered, Astral's eyes turned wild for a moment and began to glow an eerie green.

Sparrow looked around the field. Everyone, heroes and brave spectators alike, were stood transfixed on the spectacle before their eyes. He realized that if no one else was going to take control of the situation, he would have to. "Astral, down NOW!" He commanded his friend, "That's an order!"

She fell to the ground, shook her head then looked up, dazed from the influx of the stolen power.

Bull-e could feel his fingers and arms retuning. Good. Whatever she did, it fricken' hurt. He decided to never let that happen again. And there was only one way to do that. His fists high, he laughed out before slamming them into...the ground. "Wha?" he looked dumbstruck under his hands then a his hands.

"Up here, butt-ugly!"

Bull-e looked up.

A. J. was holding Astral in a mind bubble.

Astral looked around. _I almost lost control back there! He could've died 'cause of me. _she shook her head. _I need to be more careful. last thing I want is for Feral to be freed._

Sparrow rushed forward to meet the still confused Bull-e. He barked out orders as he did so, "A. J., check on Catman. Astral find Super Sam. Wonder Gal, you're with me!" The teens spread out to follow their leader's orders. This was going to end now.

Spearow revealed his bo staff and stabbed one end out in an attempt to injure the enemy's head. The attack was not batted away due to the numbness. The blow was enough to knock the teen off his feet. Wonder Gal then came up behind and slugged his back. The giant fell.

"So what's the plan, Capitan?" Wonder Gal asked. Bull-e was lying at her feet, prone.

"I guess we just find some way to incarcerate him." he responded.

"Leave that to us." SuperSam mumbled the words somehow heroically as he staggered up to the unconsciouses brute. He slapped on inhibitor cuffs and dragged him to the Catmobile.

"C'mon...Get down." A.J. pleaded with Catman.

"No!" Catman yelped back. "You don't understand! This tree... it can do terrible things to a cat. Imprison a cat. Oh, horrid things!"

"It's a simple jump down, if Sparrow can do it, so can you."

"Well Sparrow is a bird and I am half cat," Catman replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

A.J. sighed, "One final time; jump down!"

Catman shook his head vigorously. "If only it were that simple... If only...!"

A.J. resorted to another means. A more_ violent _method. Reaching out with his mind, he shook the tree free of its single inhabitant.

Catman cleared his throat, "Ahem. Yes, thank you. We'll take it from here." He then walked back to the Catmobile as if nothing had happened.

"Da fu-" A.J.'s sentence trailed off.

"You know he has a severe case of vertigo, right?" Wonder Gal informed A.J.

"So he isn't just playing up the whole 'Catman' thing?"

"Nope."

"A shame." A.J. sighed, "He'd make a wonderful actor."

A/N: Wooohooo! Okay, so this was SEVERELY edited to make sense from the first draft :D yayz and such. Read and review. Also how many nods to other tv shows and pop culture did you find here? Any? :P Hope so. Updates obviously are infrequent as I am now in college (life goes on) and have college-type stuff to do. But I will finish this story. I promise! ...As long as the review keep me invested in the story! It really is you guys who write this stuff as it is your reviews that inspire and motivate writers to continue and mature. Wow... that was deep O.o

Read and Review :3 Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

"We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone."

Hawk Gal awoke to the sound of a zipper being undone. She opened her eyes and saw a girl with brown-black hair and overalls kneeling in the corner, hunched over a suitcase. "Hmmm,who are you?" she asked groggily.

The girl jumped in surprise. "Oh! Hi, my name is Chloe-Anne Stilltower. What's yours?"

Hawk Gal removed her cowl, "Veronika Bolton." Her blond hair flowed down her back in a surprisingly sultry way, ending just above the small of her back.

Chloe smiled as she stood and reached out for a handshake. "Pleased to meet you. My father and I were hanging out on our supposedly annually family trip."

"Supposedly?"

"Yeah, it happens about once every four years. He's always too busy with his day job of being an attorney and being Tiger-man at night."

Veronika rolled her eyes mentally, but smiled. "I see? Your mother?"

"Dead," Chloe's violet eyes shifted down. "Darkleburg killed her." Then the original life returned to her eyes. "But not me! When I see the man who killed my mother, I will be ready!" Her fingers grew claws and she slashed at the air. "He will face the wrath of Tigress!"

"Powers must run in the family." Veronika muttered to herself.

"What?" the other girl had continued unpacking. She looked up at her new 'friend.'

"Oh, I'm going down to eat at the cafeteria." She lied as she made her hair into a ponytail.

"Oh. Hey! Wait for me! I'll be done in a second!" The bubbly girl clumsily began shoving clothing into drawers in an effort to quickly join Veronika.

"N-no, it's okay, really. I'll talk to you later." She closed the door quickly. "Weirder and weirder." she sighed at the country-dressed girl. "Maybe I could ask for Tootie to be switched with me. Those two would be fast friends." She made her way down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Chloe watched her roommate's exit and sighed. This wouldn't be the first time her bubbly attitude turned off a potential friend. But with her mother dead and her father too busy trying to find the ones responsible, Chloe didn't make friends easily. She didn't talk to anyone except her cat, Eddie. Her powers enabled her to talk to felines big and small, a rare ability among her family, her mother had the power and her Father had the dormant gene.<p>

"Good going, Stilltower," she berated, "You just killed another relationship." She looked back at her picture of her mother and stood up. "No, not that easily anymore! I'm going to make a friend here!" she made her way to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Spearrow walked into his room. He was sweating harder than he ever imagined possible. He peeled his lightweight tunic over his head and sat on the bed. A.J. walked in two minutes later.<p>

"That was intense." A.J. commented

"Yeah," Timmy replied as he ripped his Spearow mask off his face and threw it on his pillow before lying next to it. "Nice save with Tootie." he said.

"Thanks. I wonder how she was doing that?" A.J. turned on the T.V. and switched from Carpet Critters to Jimmy Hunt.

"I don't know. I've known her for awhile," Timmy stated, "But never seen that side. It was actually...cool."

A.J. turned to his friend." You just called Tootie Strong cool." he said in disbelief.

"Well, not really. The power was cool. It was really cool and, at the time, useful."

"And deadly." A.J. interjected. "The power could have killed the villain."

"You act like that's a bad thing." Timmy replied without thinking.

The T.V. clicked off and A.J. turned to his friend. "Excuse me? We are heroes. We do not kill if we can help it."

Timmy mentally rolled his eyes at A.J.'s short speech. "Yeah; 'if we can''t help it', bro. That power is more useful than any shield." he sighed as the T.V. was turned on again.

* * *

><p>Trixie stepped out of the shower. "Tootie, could you hand me the towel?" she called. No reply. "Tootie?" she poked her head out the bathroom door. The towel was on the other side of the room. Trixie sighed and crawled across the room and under the window. She wrapped the towel around herself then went to Tootie's half of the room. "Tootie?"<p>

In the center of the room was Tootie sitting and staring into the wall. "What?"

"Didn't you hear me call you?" Trixie asked.

Tootie shrugged. "Guess I wasn't listening..." her voice trailed off.

"What are you doing?" Trixie shifted the towel.

"I lost control today." Tootie said in a monotone voice. "I'm making sure it won't happen again."

Trixie's eye twitched. "I had to crawl unclothed under the window to get my towel because you were giving yourself a time out?" she practically screamed.

"I suppose so..." again Tootie's voice trailed off as if her thoughts weren't all there.

Trixie remembered the day's events and sighed, taking a seat next to Tootie. "What is your real name?" she asked.

"Toria." Tootie stated matter-of-factly.

"No, it's not. I mean come on. Who in their right mind names their child Toria? That's like naming me Trixie."

"It's my name." Tootie said again, monotone.

"Is it another nickname? It always makes me think like you should have been name 'Victoria', but your parents got lazy. It sounds like an incomplete 'Victoria'."

"It should." Tootie replied, "My big sister's Victoria Strong; the Baby Shredder."

Trxie scooted to the side a little, obviously uncomfortable that she was so close to the sister of a major list villain. "Oh, I'm sorry." she said as she stood to leave.

"I sure hope this doesn't change your view to me. And don't tell the others." Tootie said still staring at the wall, but some of the squeakiness of the original Tootie revealed itself.

"Don't worry. It is safe with me," Trixie said as she backed up and opened the door to leave.

"Right." Tootie replied in monotone sarcasm.

The tone of voice that Tootie spoke with sent shivers down her back and she left as fast as she could without dropping the towel and appearing anxious to leave._ My roommate could be a villain. If I do not wake tomorrow, at least I'll know why_.

* * *

><p>Chloe ran down the stairs and exploded into the Cafeteria. Some kids glanced over then returned their attention to their meals. Two, however, did not.<p>

"Look Tad. It's that one chick that ran into you yesterday and made you drop the cake for Mr. Chin." said the darker skinned one.

"You are right, Chad. and I'm gonna get her back." replied Tad with a sinister grin.

Chloe just continued to the food racks and picked up a plate.

"Here's your slop." said the lunch lady as she dropped a green substance onto the girl's bowl.

"Yuck!" Chloe silently exclaimed. Her eyes roved the room looking for her roommate. She saw Veronika sitting by a boy with messy blond hair and a green jacket. Instantly cupid's arrow struck her and she made her way over to their table. But she failed to notice a gray smoke approach behind her. A purple shoe stuck out of the smoke and tripped her. The food went one way and she went another way.

Chloe landed with a dull thud on her chest and the slop splashed over her brown hair.

* * *

><p>Veronika looked over and laughed at the sight slightly. Chester frowned at her.<p>

"You really find that funny?" he asked.

"Only a little. Liven up. Besides that's, like, the annoying girl I mentioned earlier." Veronika combed her hair with her fingers and giggled a little more before taking a picture with her phone.

Chester sighed and stood. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were the mean girl at your old school."

Victoria's eyes twinkled, "Well lookie who became a detective overnight!"

Chester just walked to the fallen girl in the center of the room.

* * *

><p>Laughter was everywhere and Chloe was turning beet red. The boy stood up. <em>Great. I screwed up again. Story of my life<em>. Painfully she turned over onto her back and groaned at the person who was standing over her.

"Remember me?" Tad asked menacingly. "You made me drop my cake!"

Chloe shrank back and two claws protruded instinctively when he came closer. She nodded. "I said I was sorry!"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, too!" he turned his back on her. "Now we're all sorry together." he walked away.

"Jerk." She whispered to herself as she struggled to keep her anger from taking over and ripping Tad to shreds.

"You okay?" a voice asked. She turned and saw the sandy blond holding out a helping hand.

She took his hand and stood. "I am now." she thanked him and hoped she wasn't blushing.

Veronika rolled her eyes. "Loser love."

* * *

><p>"Hello and welcome, cadets, to your first day of hero school. My name is Dr. Crocktovia and welcome to Everything Class!" Said a shifty-eyed thin man in a red trench coat. "First order of the day; F's for all!" he ran up and down the aisles throwing blank sheets of paper with large, red 'F's on the front all over the room as if the sheets were rice bits and he was at a a wedding.<p>

Wonder Gal stole a glance at Spearow. Lucky for her, he was looking her way, too. They exchanged glances before smiling at the eccentric professor's antics.

"Mr. Turner and Ms. Tang, is there something that the class should know?" Dr. Crocktovia's sharp eyes had caught the glances. Immediatly the class' eyes were on the two young heroes. Wonder Gal blushed slightly and looked at Spearow at a loss for words. Various 'oo's and 'ahh's permeated the room from the mouths of the other students.

Spearow didn't blush and was surprisingly calm. "Yes, I was just letting her know that the reason you give out 'F's is because you set your standards very high and expect much higher than the normal from us. You are a great teacher." he lied with ease, even looking the teacher straight in the eye.

Dr. Crocktovia sighed and became teary eyed as he beamed with pride. "I've made a good impression already! ... Super F!" He pulled a lever on his desk and a giant 'F' with a red cape smashed Spearow's desk to bits.

"Okay..." he slowly inched his chair away from the Super F.

A/N: Next chapter done! And only a few months late! The updates for this will come as they come... so if you wanna see this to the end, then favorite or make an alert for this story :) Or if you don't have an account here, bookmark the page lol... want updates to come faster? Then shoot me a review! I recently got a really nice one that reminded me that other people do like this story and I should work on it more. To that reviewer: THANK YOU. It is because of you that this chapter is up and that I am writing the next one. It is also because of you that Onar Toa of Hunger is re-looking at his tie in story that chronicles an older Timmy Turner going from Sparrow to BlackBird.

Please read and review


End file.
